


Nemesis

by vaticanwhowolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not regular updates, percy jackson my big bro, solangelo otp, superhero au, this is an idea from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: Will Solace has a secret. He is a superhero and everytime New York needs him, he goes.Nico Di Angelo's live has always been difficult. His father and only family was never home, always travelling. His sister death like his mother. Being sorrounded bt the darkness of the night was the best ways he could be himself.Will and Nico were always fighting as their secrets. They knew each other? That's not a question. They lived together in the same room 5 blocks away from Columbia University. Nico was a film student, Will loved medicine.Will their secret lives be discovered?





	1. Late night

* * *

 

 

Nico was worried.

He stayed up until 2AM and Will didn’t come their room. He was full of homework and he already payed his semester with the last money he “received” (aka. stoll). So he didn’t realise when he fell asleep, waiting for Will, with the window open because of the spring heat. He also didn’t realise he felt asleep on Will’s bed, surrounded by his smell. By the time Will arrived, after helping the firemen with some huge fire at Manhattan, he saw Nico and cursed inside his head.

‘How a person can be this fucking cute. Shit, I love him’

Yet, Nico didn’t know.

Will took a shower and slowly laid down next to Nico, hugging him. They curled up, together. The blond boy really enjoyed things like this as they made him forget his duties. He would give up anything, everything for Nico’s safety. He was afraid of loving him, of his enemies to know about him.

He was afraid of losing him.


	2. Planning

Nico had been thinking for a while about one topic. What if he could bring his sister back? She died just 1.5 months ago, while his mother died when he was 3 years old. His father never told him the truth about his mother, no matter how many times he had asked. Part of him believed Hades Di Angelo hated him because of his resemblance with his death mother, maybe that’s why he travelled a lot, not to see his face and remember the pain in his heart. Nico knew his father always would prefer Bianca over him, he had said to him how he wished he died in that plane crash instead of her, how he was a failure to their family, as he hated business and was studying arts at university. Nico knew all of it and was fine, he’d also prefer his mother alive instead of his father.

Back again with his sister, he really missed her. So, when he read on the science magazine of Columbia University that a graduate student alongside doctors and other science people were trying to discover “The Cure for Death”, he knew he had a chance still. The article said the cure was not only for terminal people with any sickness but also, just maybe, Nico thought if they modified the formula a bit, it could bring his sister back.

He was going to make them work for him, for the Ghost King.

***

“Nico, wake up…. Nico…. NICO DI ANGELO WAKE UP!”

“WHAT?!”

Nico sat up on his bed and hit his forehead with Will’s who was in front of him.

“Holy shit, Nico! Don’t be that mean, you fucker.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Says the boy who curses like a fucking sailor.”

Will stood up and straighten his jeans and white t-shirt. “I’ve laboratory today and you’re going to arrive late to your group filming project if you don’t get ready now.”

“I fucking hate you, Solace.”

“You didn’t say that last night…”

Nico blushed, hard. “WILLIAM!”

Will smiled. He started putting on his “I’m a doctor” outfit in front of Nico’s eyes. The dark-haired boy couldn’t stop looking at his boyfriend’s abs trough that t-shirt, at his back and how it tensed. He was still in awe, just two weeks ago they started dating officially, after a few years of neglection. Nico was a lucky guy.

“Stops staring at me, you pervert”, Will said.

Nico got dresses too, he had a short movie to film and he didn’t want to arrive late, again, or his group would tell their professor.

“Aren’t you going to have breakfast?”, Will asked Nico, worried.

Nico, who stood at the door, sighted. “After filming this scene honey, I promise.”  
Will kissed him lightly, “You know I don’t like your eating habits.”

“Perks of dating a doctor, I guess.”

Nico’s movie was about a plane crash, no less. He decided it could be a catharsis. It was a drama movie and they had to act in it to have a good mark, it depended not only on the production but also on the role they played on the film. Nico preferred the production part, he helped directing and writing and appeared as the friend of the protagonist in the plain crash, where they all died at the end. Their teacher cried when reading the script.

“Nico, you finally show up!”, said Leo Valdez.

“Did Will kept you…busy?”, asked his cousin Percy.

“I still don’t understand why are we related”, Nico said. “How’s Annie?”  
“Dying. She’s over stressed with the last house she has to build with sticks and glue and a lot of shits I don’t understand.”

“You don’t understand most things, that’s not news”

“Knock it off, guys”, Jason said. “The extras are arriving and Piper will be back soon from the bathroom. We need to get this scene right. It’s important to show how much she and you Nico left behind.”

“You’re lucky you’re just the pilot and appear in like 3 scenes. We tell your backstory as a flashback minutes before the crash. You cross paths with Piper in Starbucks a week ago. And then you appear on the plain and die.”

“We all die in here, Nicks”, said Percy.

“Yeah…. if only…”


	3. Caught in a Lie? Not yet

“If I make it through the interview, I could work for them, Nico! Just imagine it! LOS ANGELES! This company is the best for new artist all around the world!”

The camera was focusing on the two of them and now it made a close-up on Nico’s face and his reaction had to be shown.

“But they don’t want me too there. They just… I’m not good at things like you are, Pipes. I’ve never win any of the…”

“You just tried twice in middle school, that was not even a real thing! I’ve seen you since you were a kid practice every day, you dance like a god. Going into the plane will be your best decision ever! Just one more week and Los Angeles will be ours! I’ll be working as a manager hopefully and you will learn to sing and dance from the best of the country!

Nico rolled his eyes but kept his arms glued to his sides even if he wanted to cross them over his chest. His character was a 16-year-old guy who never trusted his natural talent but dreamed big still. His friend of childhood knew how much he always wanted to go to L.A and try to enter to “Los Angeles Royalty Academy” for dancers and singers.

“I’m not going to make it from the front door!”

“They will looove you, Nicks!”, she hugged him as they’re started they walk around the park. “You’ve prepared a mix of contemporary dance and modern/hip hop WHILE SINGING! You know how difficult is that?”

Nico stayed in silence. He watched at the sky as if thinking about everything. The camera focused on him again, leaving Piper in a blur. This scene was the most important for Nico in the short movie as hi didn’t have that much of camera as Piper so when Jason said “CUT!”, he finally breathed calmly.

“Wow guys, I actually felt it!”, said Leo.

“Yeah, Nico. Your best scene so far”, Percy added giving him a little hug.

“I almost believed you could actually do all those things”, Piper said and messed Nico’s hair. “The script is amazing.”  
“Whatever. I can’t, so don’t make me sing or dance, I don’t wanna kill you guys.”

They all laughed.

“Take 5”, Jason said to everyone, even the extras.

“Next scene is for Percy”, Nico told his cousin and he reviewed the script. “We need to move to the pool!”

“Oh man! I really hate how sad is our movie! All of our dreams are crushed!”

“Shut up, Perseus. Sad stories win awards and A+’s “

“He is actually right”, Piper smiled to the cousins fighting. “Saw the last Oscar winner movie? What about Titanic?”

“But still! What if it’s too sad for Mr. Brunner to handle! I don’t wanna fail!”

***

The Ghost King couldn’t lose time. That night, another article was published about how the new cure was going to be limited for the rest of the year until they monitored if the ones who received it were dealing with it correctly. Just 15 per state in USA. Not including Alaska nor Hawaii.

Nico almost threw his laptop to the other side of the room. Less opportunities. On the news that night they said the cure was due to come out on the next weeks, probably May 1st. Luckily for him, the main lab was in Washington, he could easily shadow travel there.

Also, Will texted him that he was going to stay late on the clinic for his test just 30 minutes ago.

Nico put on his black suit and his mask on. He never wanted a cape because he thought it would be a terrible disadvantage when fighting or shadow traveling.

He looked at Bianca’s photo on his desk. “I’m going to bring you back.”  
The next moment, he was in front of the “Washington Science & Investigation Centre”. He used the shadows in his favour, hiding from mortal eyes or the blue ones that always wanted to screw his plans.

“I knew you’d come, Ghost King”, a voice said behind him.

Nico turned his back and faced his enemy. “Well, well, well. If it’s not The Doctor. Can’t believe you stole that alien name yet.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “We’ve talked about this. I DIDN’T! Besides, Mark actually said he was honoured!”

“Whatever. I also expected you”, Nico said with a grin and looked at his watch. “That’s why you were lead right into my trap.”

The blond one glared at him and then at the floor where he saw black circles growing from around him and covering his body.

“Dark material from The Void.”

“Did you copy that Disney movie, right?”

“What can I say? I loved some good ideas there”

Nico pressed one more button on his watch and walked towards the other direction. He ran to the main labs where he knew the heads of the project would be. When he arrived, he could feel the cold air coming from inside.

“I need to talk to you”, he said while entering the room. Everyone looked at him in shock, too afraid to move. “You’re going to do me a favour.”

“Ghost King…”, a man with white hair whispered in disbelieve.

“I need that cure. Better said, I need you to change its core a bit. How about bringing dead people to live? Of course, they shouldn’t have been dead for more than 2 months. I need the cure to rebuild the body entirely, everything, let the person be who they were when alive.”

“You… That can’t be done. It’s not possib-“

Nico twisted his fingers and the man who spoke was lifted from the ground being slightly chocked.

“Excuse you but if it can cure almost dead people, why not be more ambitious! DO WHAT I ASK! NOW!”

With his anger explosion, some of the near bottles of glass exploded.

“I’ll give you a death line”, he said, a dark aura surrounding him. “You have until the end of April to give it to me. Two weeks exactly. And if you all aren’t ready, not only you will suffer but your families too. What do you think about a wave of accidents suddenly on the news?”

Nico let the man fall hardly on the floor.

“You’ve been warned.”  
“STOP IT!”

The Doctor entered in that moment the room. He was about to use his bow and arrow when Nico just smiled at him and disappeared into the shadows.

The next second, he was back inside his dormitory at university.

“Now I need to entertain myself with something while they work”, he said to himself.

Two hours later, a loud sound woke Nico up. He had already taken a shower and put on his pyjamas. Will was in the floor, arms and legs full of bruises, purple and green ones.

“What the hell, William?!”, he asked and ran towards him.

“I…I fall down the stairs trying to recover a RCP kit.”

“You’re a fucking dumb ass.”

Will managed a smile. “You love my dumb **_ass_**.”

Nico blushed but helped Will up. “Take a shower, then come to bed please.”

“Won’t you help me?”, Will asked with puppy eyes.

“You literally want to have sex after you had an accident?”

“Sex is good for the health, Nico.”  
Nico sat on his bed. “We’re sleeping on different beds tonight.”

Then he went back to sleep.

Two day later, his friends realised they didn’t have enough budget to rent some materials for their movie so Nico had the best idea ever.

He was going to break into NY’s museum.

The difficult part was to make an excuse for Will. Especially since it was Friday and they had planned to have a movie night as every Friday.

“Will…”, he started when he entered their room.

“Oh no, I know that tone of voice. What is it now?”  
“I…um.”

Nico was the worst liar.

“My uncle!”, he almost screamed when the idea came to his mind.

“Your…uncle? Percy’s dad?”

“NO! I mean…no. My other uncle. The one you know nothing about.”  
“Okay… Jason’s dad? What about him?”  
“No, the other one! His…my little cousin is having a party about…unicorns! Yes, unicorns and he wants me to go to New York and...you know, say hi.

“Say hi? But you hate kid’s parties!”

“My dad is making me to go, Will. I’m sorry.”

Will gave him a little kiss when he approached.

“I can go with you if you want…?”

“NO!”

Will looked hurt.

“I mean, yes but no. I don’t want to torture you like that.”  
Will agreed with his head. “Okay. But are you sure you can’t stay?”, he looked at him with a dirty expression and started to unbutton his shirt he wore at the filming. “I was planning a really good night for us. Maybe before the movie we could do the laundry?”

Nico was tempted, he surely was. He looked at Will’s lips and licked his own, almost closing the gap between them, not realising his shirt was now on the floor.

“I-I can’t…”

“Give me 5 minutes and I’ll change your mind.”

Will then kissed Nico, hard. His tongue was inside his boyfriend’s mouth at the next second and had him against the wall, trapped.

“Will…”

But Will didn’t listen. He left a hickey on Nico’s neck and that was when the Ghost King recovered his senses.

“I’ve to go, Will. I don’t want to give my dad another reason to hate me.”  
Will not did listen and took a few steps away from Nico.

“Okay, I’m sorry. See you tomorrow I guess.”  


***

Once in New York’s museum, when it was 2AM and Nico was ready to leave, The Doctor appeared in front of him, again.

“Really lame that you’re stealing here”, he said.

“The only lame thing here is your hair, Doctor.”

Nico could swear his enemy blushed.

“At least it’s better than your skin. Didn’t you hear about the word ‘water’? You should drink it more often.”

“I really don’t have time for you.”

“But I’ve all the night, King.”

Will attacked first, trying to surround Nico with his arrows and capture him but he wasn’t fast enough to follow The Darkness. Nico moved to the next room where there was an exhibition about wild animals or something.

“You’re never going to catch me, Doctor”, he mocked, collecting more things he needed.

“Sure?”

How the hell his enemy moved soundless he didn’t have a clue. He threw to him his bags full of the things he needed for his film and ran to the nearest dark spot and shadow travel away from there.

***

“Nico, where are our things?”, Percy asked him the next day.

“I couldn’t get any. I’m sorry.”

“That’s why your dad was our last option”, Leo said. “I guess if Nico’s idea didn’t work out, we could try mine.”

“Hell no”, the rest of them said.

 

_On the news today, we are really sorry to inform all viewers that due to The Ghost King new attack, the cure is to be delayed. For the security of the scientists, we can’t tell you more but…_


	4. Cioccolata Calda

Nico punched the wall with his fist when he heard the TV in his room. Gladly, Will was on a lecture and didn’t see him lose his shit. Those motherfuckers, that dammed doctor was going to listen to him. Maybe he should give him a warning to make him realise he was talking seriously.

That night, after two more classes and his morning shooting, he adopted his Ghost King persona.  He shadow travelled to the lab and realised luck was on his side. Not only the old scientific he saw last time was there, but also the student from his university that was helping them with The Cure.

“Well, well, well”, he said, entering the room slowly, darkness surrounding him. “How are you?”

They both turned to face him, scared to their bones, especially the old one, as he remembered perfectly Ghost King’s warning. He was a fool for thinking…

“I was worried about the sudden…delay of the cure”, Nico continued and took more steps inside, his fake gentleness was more horrific than him being the villain.

“We—we had to said that to…trick the public and media. We’re working for you, Ghost King”, the old scientific said.

“SHUT UP, LIAR!”, Nico screamed and lifted his body like the last time.

Even with his attention focused on him, he was able to listen the young student trying to hit him with metallic plate. Still holding the old one, he turned to his attacker, threw him to the other side of the room and laughed. He let go of the old scientific.

“I warned you. Now let me show you I was talking seriously.”

He disappeared in that instant and hide in the shadows watching the oldest daughter of the leader of _The Cure_ project approach her car after finishing her work as a nurse at the local hospital.

Darkness surrounded the car and the woman, scaring her to death. Nico wasn’t going to kill her, he needed her alive just in case, but that was definitely going to make them remember not to try to think they can be a step-in front of him.

He left the place with the woman coughing on the floor, her car ruined.

 

When he woke up, his whole body was aching. Apparently, too much shadow travelling recently, specially two days in a row, wasn’t the most recommended thing for his health.

“How’re you feeling, babe?”, Will asked him, hanging him a warm cup of tea. “Last night you mumbled something about feeling sick.”

“Did I? I don’t remember?”, Nico said with his deep voice of recently waking up.

“Do you want a pain killer? I’ll give you a pain killer.”

Nico received the cup of tea and then drank the pill his boyfriend gave him.

“Gladly you just have one class today’s morning and then filming at night.”

Nico pouted, tired.

“Will you spend afternoon with me?”

Will smiled and melted. He couldn’t resist that image of Nico pouting, with bed hair and wearing a huge old Will’s t-shirt as a pyjama.

“We can cuddle as long as you want.”

 

Nico and Will stayed in their dorm for lunch. The blond had bought both of them Italian food, it always made Nico feel better. Gladly, the restaurant nearby had his favourite drink: CIOCCOLATA CALDA, a smooth hot chocolate drink.

Will loved the chocolate flavour on Nico’s lips and the inside of his mouth was warm thank to it. After finishing their food, they still had two long hours to rest and spent together catching up. It was difficult as their schedules sucked, but he loved how much passion and love Nico put with each kiss and lovingly touch.

They were only in their underwear’s suddenly, friction in certain zones that made both not only moan but lose their fucking shits. Will was on top of Nico, eating his neck, his mouth, licking his nipples and leaving a lot of marks on his boyfriend’s body. The black aired boy was a mess of moans and pleasure, he had his hands-on Will’s back and his short nails leave red marks there every time he felt close to arrive to his limit.

“Will…”, he whispered. “Fuck, Will! Sto—Stop playing with me and—shit.”

Will smirked.

“I love when you talk sweet to me”, he said and put his hand on Nico’s most sensitive place in that moment, pressing a bit there.

“Fuck”, Nico let out.

“Yes, sir”

Soon, they were totally naked against each other and Will was quickly inside of Nico, feeling like they belonged to each other. Will started slowly, softly kissing Nico until he asked for more, because hell, they both needed much more, and he gave it to him, because he would give anything to Nico Di Angelo.

They didn’t hear the phone ring nor they cared. They were sweaty and breathing incredibly fast by the time they came, nearly at the same time, Nico a few seconds before Will.

“Goddamnit, that fucking phone”, Nico said breathless.

Will, reluctantly, stood up and hanged it to his boyfriend, after seeing who it was.

“It’s your cousin.”

“Which one?”, asked Nico, taking the phone.

“Percy”

And right then, he called again.

_“What were you doing, Nicholas?! WE NEED YOU HERE IN THIS DAMN SECOND! The last group had a problem and ended earlier, so the teacher gave us one hour extra AND YOU KNOW THAT MEANS A FUCKING BETTER MARK SO BRING YOUR ASS HERE!”_

Nico had to take away his phone from his ear, once his cousin stopped screaming, he answered.

“How was I supposed to know that? Whatever, I’m going. And once I arrive there I’m fucking killing you.”

He hanged.

“And then you wonder how you two are related…”, Will laughed and Nico threw him a pillow.


End file.
